


Taking over ((Kankri x Reader one shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime warning))<br/>"Aww Kankri. Are you getting flustered?" You whispered with a sneer, pushing him down onto the bed.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking over ((Kankri x Reader one shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
The room was quiet besides the sound of his heavy breathing.  
Your hands were twisted around his horns while you sat in front of him. The troll was gasping for breath, his cheeks a furious red and his arms between his legs. His head was bowed a little bit and his whole body was shaking.  
You rested your head on his chest while you fumbled with his horns. You could feel a small purr. The troll let out a squeak and opened his mouth a little, but didn't say anything. He was trembling too much.  
It was all too easy to break him down. All you needed was to find the right pattern.  
You slid onto his lap and let your hands leave his horns to slide down his arms and slip between his legs where his hands were protecting his writhing bulge. You intertwined your fingers with his. The troll squeezed his legs even tighter, trapping your hands. You smirked smugly and pushed on his hands, teasing into his bulge.  
The troll gasped and dropped his head, biting his lower lip.  
You finally pushed his legs back open and straddled him.  
He covered his face with his hands and groaned, shivering more.  
"Aww Kankri. Are you getting flustered?" You whispered with a sneer, pushing him down onto the bed.  
You settled yourself on his stomach and ran your hands up under his sweater, feeling his soft skin.  
Kankri hummed and closed his eyes, his bulge still thrashing around.  
It couldn't have been comfortable at all. You reached your hand back and rubbed the spot over his pants.  
In response, Kankri moaned quietly and arched his back.  
"How's this?" You chuckled and slid your hands down his pants. As soon as you did, his bulge twisted around your hand. It craved attention and you were happy to give it. You gripped what was in your hands and began to pump quickly.  
Kankri failed to hold back a low, loud groan and twisted around to try to bury his face into the blankets but couldn't move that way so he settled for digging his fingers into the mattress above his head.  
With your hand still tied around Kankri's bulge, you began to tease at his nook. This made him fly into a moaning mess, twitching and groaning. With your other hand, you took hold of one of his horns and began to stroke it.  
Kankri seemed at a loss of how to respond besides another loud moan and throwing back his head, ripping your hand away. You pulled your hand back from his bulge, covered in bright red juice and grabbed his sweater.  
"(Y/n) i- ghnnnn." You pulled him up and smashed your lips together. You could hear Kankri's heartbeat racing out of control and his bulge peaked out of his pants.  
You broke the kiss and whispered in his ear.  
"I thought you didn't want too."  
The troll squeaked at your question but didn't reply.  
You began to roll your hips and push into him. Kankri suddenly grabbed your shoulders. "(Y/n) i-i.. c-close." He gasped out, struggling greatly.  
You started to kiss and lick at his horns and it took only a mere minute before his pants was covered in a thick red liquid.  
You decided to start pumping his bulge again, still sensitive from coming. Kankri threw his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes tightly.  
"Well why don't you take over then?" You asked sweetly. Kankri's face bloomed red and he looked away.  
You shrugged and began to make circular motions over his red friend. Kankri threw his arms around you and moaned into your shoulder, straightening his back as he grew more and more aroused. In fact you were sure his nerves were flying out of control.  
The troll groaned and began to push you over. You let him move you and he turned you over to loom over you. His fluffy black hair was slick with sweat and some covered his face. He was shaking, his bulge no longer confined to his pants but now waved around freely.  
"You're trying now? It's too late you know. You missed your chance and now I'm not going to let you take over." Finishing your speech, you reached over the bed and grabbed a rope and gag. "I'm going to have fun with you."  
At that, you began to tie his wrists together and take your place above him.


End file.
